


Y/N as Nekoma's Manager

by weeby_cos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Nekoma's Manager, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeby_cos/pseuds/weeby_cos
Summary: It's your first day of your second year at Nekoma High School, you've always been best friends with Kuroo and Kenma. (This takes place on the same timeline as the manga/anime). You're the manager of the boys volleyball team and you've always had a crush on Kuroo.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading this, it really means a lot (: (I'm sorry for the switches between present and past tense!) New chapter every Sunday! Hi! I'm so sorry but I'm going on hiatus again!!

It’s your first day of your second year at Nekoma high school. You run out the door still brushing your hair.  
Your mother calls “Have a good day at school”  
You turn around and wave at her as she’s backing up into the house. You make your way to the corner where you meet Kuroo and Kenma, your two best friends.  
“Sleep in?” Kuroo asks you as you approach them.  
“Yeah, sorry if I made you guys wait too long.”  
“It’s all good, I think Kenma’s happy that he got to play on his phone a little longer.”  
Kenma rolls his eyes although you can see a slight smirk on his face.

As you approach the school Yamamoto comes barreling towards you, Kuroo and Kenma instinctively put their arms around you and turn you the other way.  
Yamamoto whines “No fair!”  
Kuroo laughs “better luck next time!”

You all go to the main doors and look at the class lists, you and Kenma are in class 2-C. You and Kenma part ways from Kuroo and make your way to your class. The morning goes by quickly and before you know it it’s lunch. You and Kenma walk behind the gym where you meet Kuroo and to your surprise Yaku. As you approach them you ask “What’re you talking about?”  
Kuroo sighs “First years.”  
“I see… Anyone outstanding?”  
“Well, we have this one he’s about 6’5””  
“Woah! That’s tall-”  
“There’s a catch… He’s never played volleyball before outside of school.”  
“Ah, that’s a bit of an issue…”  
“Yeah.”  
“I’m gonna beat him into top form.” Yaku interjects  
Kuroo’s stomach rumbles  
You laugh, “Are you hungry?” You reach into your backpack and fish out a bento. “Here’s your lunch.”  
“Thanks y/n, sorry to make you make my lunch everyday”  
“It’s really no problem. I’m your manager and your friend after all.”

After lunch it was back to class, which passed just as quickly as the morning. Soon after Kuroo comes to get you and Kenma from class and you all walk to the gym together. They head off to the club room and you fill up water bottles. As you’re heading back to the gym you hear unfamiliar voices, probably the first years. Then you hear coach Nekomada telling them to quiet down. You walk into the gym and sit on the bench and watch as they start practice. And then you see him, Kuroo wasn't kidding when he said that that first year was tall. Practice was short, it was more of an introduction just to see where everybody was at.  
After practice it was still quite early, after you changed back into your uniform, you wait at the stairs for Kuroo and Kenma. They walk down the stairs and you all go to the nearby crepe shop. It was Kuroo’s turn to pay and he whined “We should really start buying something cheaper.”  
You say “Hey! Don’t complain, you're the one who introduced us to this place.”  
He looked like he was about to say something when his phone started ringing. “Hello?” He says as he picks up his phone. He cringes and holds the phone away from his ear and you hear an enthusiastic “HEY! HEY! HEY!” It was Bokuto. You hear some “yeahs” and “okays” and then he hangs up and says “D’you guys wanna meet Bokuto and Akaashi at the park?”  
You say “Sure!” And Kenma just nods. You like hanging out with those two, Bokuto always brings out the best side of Kuroo. When they’re together it’s like a couple of ten year old boys. And Akaashi and Kenma get along quite well.

You get to the park and meet at the fountain Kuroo and Bokuto do their secret handshake and then Kuroo high fives Akaashi. You say, “Hey guys!”  
“Hi, y/n!” says Bokuto.  
Akaashi smiles slightly and nods.  
Bokuto turns and hits Kuroo on the side and says, “Tag! You’re it!”  
“Hey!” Kuroo laughs and they chase each other around the park. Like you said, a couple of ten year olds.  
You sit with Kenma and Akaashi and watch those two running around and you smile.  
Akaashi turns to you and asks, “you have a crush on him, don’t you?”  
“Who? Bokuto?” You say.  
“No, Kuroo. We all see the way you look at him so don’t even try to deny it.”  
“Oh fine.” You say, “yes. I do have a crush on Kuroo, okay?”  
“Knew it,” says Kenma.  
“Was I really that obvious?”  
“Yes.” Kenma and Akaashi say in unison.  
You can feel yourself blush a bit, were you really that obvious? Did Kuroo know?  
And as if he could read your mind Kenma says, “don’t worry. He’s just as oblivious as you.”  
You let out a sigh of relief.  
“Why don’t you just tell him?” Asks Akaashi.  
You reply, “I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”  
“Trust me, it wouldn’t,” says Kenma  
“But what if it does!?”  
“It won’t, I promise.”  
Akaashi adds, “And if I were you I’d say it sooner rather than later, Kuroo’s pretty popular…”  
“You’re right. I’ll tell him tomorrow, I need to rehearse.” you say.  
“Finally! And don't chicken out, okay?” Says Kenma  
“Fine,” you say.

That night you rehearse it a million times, you even ask your older sister, Kiyomi, for help, she’s going to the nearby university. She laughs at you the entire time and you’re just getting more and more flustered. Finally you crack.  
“Could you do any better!?” You half yell, half pout.  
“I mean seeing as I’ve been in about five relationships, yeah, probably.”  
You’re about to lose your composure, she was like a trillion times prettier than you and all those guys asked her out. She’s never asked anyone out before.  
Before you can say anything she says, “calm down. You're just working yourself up. You’ll do great.”  
You breathe out and quietly say “You think so?”  
“I know so,” she says reassuringly. “You better get to sleep, do you want your eyes to be all puffy when you confess to him?”  
“Alright.” You say, “okay, yeah, you’re right. I’m gonna to bed”  
She says, “goodnight.” as you walk out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

You lay awake most of the night and think to yourself that there’s no way that you can do this. You imagine every possible scenario, 99% are him rejecting you and 70% of that is it ruins your friendship. You eventually drift off to sleep and wake up before your alarm you decide to just get up.  
You walk to the kitchen and make some coffee, you’re gonna need it. You heat up some leftover stew from the night before and start the rice for lunch. You don’t really have an appetite so you just pick at the stew for a bit until your sister walks in and asks you how your sleep was last night.  
You reply, “It was awful, I just thought of everything that could go wrong.”  
“Well, you don’t have to do it if you’re not ready.” She says in an understanding tone.  
You breathe out and reply with a soft thanks.  
You get up and go upstairs to your room and get your uniform laid out. You walk to the bathroom and wash your face. Today you decide to wear a bit of makeup, just in case. It’s nothing extravagant, just some light mascara and lip gloss. You brush through your hair and try out a couple of styles before settling on just leaving it down, though you do put an elastic on your wrist for P.E.  
You go back downstairs and get some curry ready and then pack the bentos. You look at the clock and realize that you're going to be late again. You run upstairs and put your uniform on and grab your backpack. You go downstairs and put the bentos into your bag and go yelling bye as you head out the door.  
You look at your watch and realize that you can take it slow for a minute, you catch your breath and walk to your usual meeting spot. Kuroo and Kenma greet you as usual and you walk to school. Kenma seemed to be in a bad mood today because he has to go to the dentist, you and Kuroo laugh at that. As a second year, Kenma still hated going to the dentist. He’s had this thing about them ever since he was a kid just because they pulled a tooth once.

You arrive at the school and as usual Yamamoto comes barreling towards you and Kenma and Kuroo put their arms around you and lead you the other way. The morning goes by very slowly every second feeling like an eternity. You spot Kenma in the corner of the classroom, completely ignoring the teacher, and that’s why you and Kuroo have to help him study. Your thoughts drift to Kuroo… his strong arms, the way he spikes, the way he blocks it’s as though he could stop anything coming his way. Not only that, he’s kind and considerate, even when he was a kid...  
You remember the day you met, you were about seven years old and didn’t have very many friends. Kuroo and Kenma were walking by. They were heading to the park, with a volleyball of course. Kuroo accidentally dropped the ball and it rolled away so he went to chase it. Kenma was standing there waiting for Kuroo when some kids came up from behind you on the swing set and pushed you off and then threw their bags at you and told you to watch them. Kenma saw and tried to do something and all the other kids laughed, Kenma was quite small for his age and he wasn’t at all intimidating. Some of the boys started to corner him and just then Kuroo ran up to them and threw the volleyball at their faces. He helped you up and asked if you were okay, you said yes but the scrapes of your hands didn’t convince him. He asked if you lived nearby and then offered to walk you home. It turned out that he was a year above you and you thought that it was cool that an upperclassmen had helped you. As you were going to your house he asked what school you went to and what year you were, soon you found out that you three all went to the same school. Kenma didn’t talk much, only the occasional nod.  
When you arrived you said thank you, you were about to go inside and then you remembered something, you asked him what his name was. He replied Kuroo Tetsurou. And that was the day that you fell in love with him.  
After that you saw them one day as you were walking to school, Kuroo asked if after school you’d like to toss up a volleyball for them at the park. You agreed, of course. Soon you began to walk with them to school everyday, and play with them afterwards. The next year you and Kenma were in the same class, you got desks next to one another. He started to show you all sorts of video games, he especially liked pokemon.

The teacher calling your name pulled you out of your daze. “Y/n? Are you with us?” he asks.  
“Oh, uh... yeah!” You say quickly.  
“Then you won’t mind reciting the next page in the book for us.”  
You panic, what book was he talking about?! The whole class snickers.  
“Please pay attention in class.”  
As soon as the bell rings you pack up your things and try to get out of the class as quickly as possible. You and Kenma walk behind the gym where you meet Kuroo. You hand him his bento.  
Kenma asks what got you so distracted in class.  
Your eyes open wide and you say, “It was nothing, I was just tired,” you can feel yourself blushing.  
Kenma explains to Kuroo what had happened and Kuroo laughs.  
“It has to be a boy.” Says Kuroo  
“No, like i said I was just tired!”  
“Sure… so who is it? Is it someone I’d know? I bet it’s one of the first years on the team.”  
You look to Kenma for help but he’s just playing a game on his phone and doesn’t seem to realize what’s going on.  
You’re getting more and more flustered by the second, Kuroo says “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to…” in a very whiny tone.  
You roll your eyes playfully and ask Kenma what he’s doing, but when you looked he wasn’t there. You call “Kenma?” There was no response, you walk around the corner and find him playing pokemon go, of course. You say, “Kenma, you gotta eat.”  
“But I just caught Dragonite.”  
“Dragonite can wait.” you whisper, “Kuroo’s on to me.”  
“What do you want me to do about it?”  
“I don't know, change the subject?” But before he could do anything Lev comes running towards you asking you to hide him.  
He huffs “Ya- ku-”  
You and Kenma say “Oh.” in unison. For Yaku’s height he can be pretty scary…  
You quickly add “Go to the storage room in the gym, here’s the keys.” You hand him the keys and he runs off.  
Not even 10 seconds later Yaku comes around the corner asking where Lev is.  
You say innocently “I haven’t seen him.”  
“Y’know you’re a really bad liar, Y/n,” Yaku says, unimpressed. He looks around and sees that the gym doors are open he runs in and pulls Lev out by the ear. Once they’re in the middle of the gym Yaku kicks Lev from behind his knees and Lev falls over with a grunt. Yaku orders him to do three laps around the gym and yells at him if he goes too slow.  
You think to yourself, “he really wasn't kidding when he said he was gonna beat him into shape.”  
Just then Kuroo comes up from behind you and whispers, “boo.”  
You jump and fall back into him and he catches you and says in a mediocre (at best) British accent, “seems that you have fallen for me, my fair lady.”  
You look away from him, beet red. “You really shouldn’t scare people like that.”  
“That wouldn’t’ve scared anyone but you.”  
You indifferently say, “Hmph.”  
Suddenly the bell rings and you all head off to class.

After school you go to the gym and change into your P.E. clothes and fill up water bottles. You go to the gym and sit on a bench and watch practice. They do their warm-ups as usual and then do a few quick practice games, 3v3. Lev hit his finger on the ball and you help him dress it. Well you’re watching them practice you notice that Lev’s long limbs look like noodles and you find that pretty amusing. Practice ends and you change back into your uniform and go to the club room stairs to wait for Kuroo and Kenma.  
Kenma comes down first in a bit of a rush and heads off to his appointment. A couple minutes later Kuroo walks down.  
“You want to go to the park before we head home?” asks Kuroo.  
“Sure!”   
Kuroo led the way to the park, you walked towards a small pond surrounded by cherry trees. A light gust of wind blows blossoms out of the trees and onto the pond, it was really quite romantic. He turned to face you.  
“Y/n… I don’t know how to say this…” He was blushing, something he didn’t do often.  
“What is it?” You say with your voice wavering a bit.  
“I- I-...”  
“You…?”  
“I love you y/n. I have for a while now… I just didn't know how to say it. I guess what I’m trying to ask is will you be my girlfriend?”  
“Ku-... Kuroo- I-” You lean in and kiss him on the cheek, you pull away and say “I love you too, I-I always have-” you can feel your cheeks heating up.   
“So I’m going to take that as a yes?”  
“Yes,” you laugh. He pulls you in and hugs you, you can feel his heart beating, it sounds like it’s going a mile per minute. After a bit you part and look at each other and you laugh.  
“What is it?”   
“Your cheeks are so red.”  
“Yeah? Well, so are yours”  
“Hmph.” you say playfully. “Let’s go get some crepes, it should be Kenma’s turn and i didn’t bring my wallet...”  
“Fine. I’ll buy, But only if you go on a date with me Saturday night.”  
“It’s a deal,” you giggle. You walk to the crepe shop, hand in hand.

That night when you get home you go to your older sister’s room and tell her everything. She laughs and says “Everybody knew it, except you.”  
“Really!?”  
“Yeah,” she laughed


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning you get a text from Kuroo that says that he wants to go out for lunch and not to make lunch. You head to your usual meeting spot, as you approach it you hear Kenma ask “So, how’d it go?”  
“She said yes!” You hear Kuroo say happily.  
“Oh. That’s great Kuroo.” Kenma says as enthusiastically as he can manage.  
You walk up and say, “Hey guys!”  
“Oh, hi y/n!” Kuroo says sweetly.  
“Hey,” Kenma says in his monotone voice.

You guys walk to school together and, as per usual Yamamoto waits for you at the front gate. Today Kuroo tries something a bit different. He lightly pulls you to his side and holds your hand. Yamamoto gawks and you can feel yourself blush a bit. You walk all the way to the front door like that, hand in hand. You can see several girls looking over at you and then whispering to their friends. You suppose that Kuroo is quite popular and that a lot of girls must be into him. He offered to walk you two to your classroom but the bell had already rung and you knew it would make him late to class so you declined his offer and parted ways.  
In class, you see the girl beside you trying to get your attention  
“y/n! y/n!” she whisper-shouts.  
“Yes?” you reply.  
“Girl! I hate to be nosey but I heard a rumor that you and Kuroo are together and I just have to know, is it true?!”  
“Yeah…” your mind drifts to yesterday, you and Kuroo standing by the cherry blossom trees, the light dancing through the branches and bouncing off the water onto his face.  
“O.m.g. You’re sooooo lucky, he’s so hot, if you don't mind me asking… how did you pull him.”  
“Oh I-I don't really know,” you’re thrown off by the subtle rudeness of her question.  
“C’mon girl, you have to tell me your secret!”  
“Like I said, I don't know… we’ve just been close ever since elementary school and I guess that could be a factor-”  
The bell rings and you hurry to grab your things.  
“Haha, I guess you’ll have to tell me your secret another time.”  
“Yeah haha,” you fake laugh as you try to shrug off her rude comments.  
You get up from your seat and walk out into the hall, you see Kuroo and wave and run to catch up with him.  
“How was your morning?” he asks.  
“It was okay,” you smile, you decide not to tell him about the rude girl who was interrogating you.  
“That's good!” he chuckles “c’mon we have to catch up with Kenma.”  
You guys walk to the cafeteria and spot Kenma, he's on his phone as always. Kuroo says to you  
“Watch this.”  
He sneaks up on Kenma and grabs his phone right out of his hands  
“Kuroo give it back,” Kenma says, just as monotone as ever  
“Why don't you grab it from me then?” Kuroo mocks  
Kenma just stares at his phone in Kuroo’s hand. Kenma is only about 5,6” and you feel bad for him so you walk up behind Kuroo and hug him, he puts his arm just far enough down for Kenma to grab it from him.  
“Hey!” Kuroo shouts.  
“Thanks,” Kenma smiles  
“No problem” you giggle  
Kuroo looks at you two  
“Awe you guys are no fun.” he pouts  
“We are plenty fun!” you say pretending to be offended.  
Kuroo frowns for a second then he says  
“I'm hungry, let's get food!”  
You all leave school because for some reason Kuroo wants McDonald's.  
“Kuroo?” Kenma asks.  
“Yea?” Kuroo responds.  
“Why do you want McDonald's? Their food isn't even very good…”  
Kuroo grabs your hand and smiles at you then looks back at Kenma  
“C'monnn guys!” he whines  
You chime in “I actually like McDonald's.” You know Kenma can’t say no to you.  
“Ugh fine” Kenma pouts “But you're paying for me Kuroo”  
“Yay!” he shouts.  
You get to McDonald's, Kuroo orders the Travis Scott meal  
“What's the hype about the Travis Scott meal anyways”  
Kuroo answers, “What?! Are you kidding me? Did you seriously just ask that?!”  
You and Kenma roll your eyes at him.  
“Don't get all offended Kuroo just tell us what the hype is” Kenma says  
“Are you kidding?! Oh my god, look Travis Scott is one of the most popular rappers in the world so much so that he got his own McDonalds meal named After him”  
You and Kenma roll your eyes at him again. and you and Kenma get chicken nuggets and you both also get a coke.

You guys all walk back to the school Kuroo and Kenma are talking about video games and you’re just blissfully walking with them  
“I have math next ughhhhh” Kuroo whines  
“I thought you were smart..” you tease  
“I am smart!” he answers “ I just find it boring because I know all of it already” he shrugs  
Kuroo looks at you and smiles, you smile back  
You all get to the school and part ways, you have science. The rest of the day passes quickly and before you know it the bell rings, you get up from your chair and go find Kuroo and Kenma.  
“Hey guys!” you shout  
“Hiiiii!” Kuroo responds  
Kenma just looks at you for his greeting which isn't out of the ordinary for him. You guys head off to practice and after you start walking home. Kuroo drones on about science class, you don’t understand why he thinks it’s so interesting. Once you get to your meeting spot you part ways and you head home.


	4. Kuroo's Birthday (Bonus Chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of a timeskip, this chapter takes place on Kuroo's birthday. I thought that I'd write it because it was his birthday, Ik I'm posting this a day late it just took a bit to write. Thanks for the continued support! (This won't effect the rest of the story line) (:

Your alarm goes off and you just hit snooze and go back to sleep, you were up all night making sure that everything was going to be perfect. Then you remember that you have school and there’s still so much more you have to do, it’s Kuroo’s birthday after all. You stayed up until midnight just to text him and then got sidetracked finishing his present, you made him a quilt of the periodic table of elements. You stretch for a couple of minutes and then get out of bed.  
You head downstairs and start some rice, you plan to make him some sushi. You go take a shower and get dressed. You prepare the sushi and think to yourself that it’s weird that Kuroo’s an adult now, you met him ten years ago, that’s more than half your life. You think about how lucky you are to be his girlfriend. You pack up the food and go. You get there a couple minutes before they do today so you decide to call Hinata to make sure he and a few other Kurasuno players could still make it. You were determined to make this his best birthday ever. He and Kenma come around the corner and you hug Kuroo and tell him happy birthday. He just laughs and holds your hand as you head to school, you part ways and head to class.  
You have his whole day planned out, you asked Fukurodani to pretend to have a practice match so they can’t hangout. But, in actuality their just setting up at the park with the rest of nekoma, you and Kenma’s job is to keep him distracted until it’s time to bring him to the park. You need to leave enough time for Kurasuno to get there, which could take a while.  
You meet up together for lunch, as usual and you hand Kuroo his bento. He looks inside and is happy when he finds that he has sushi.  
He pulls you in and kisses you on the forehead and says, “thanks, babe.”  
You blush and say, “it was no problem, really.”  
Kenma does a gagging motion with his hand and you and Kuroo just laugh.  
You take your time after practice and go to the crepe shop, it was your turn to pay and Kuroo was not going easy on your wallet. You decide to go to the arcade and as you’re walking to get to the arcade you see Lev heading out of the cake store. You whisper to kenma that he needs to distract Kuroo. You say “I need to go to the bathroom, I’ll be right back.”  
You walk to Lev and pull him around a corner and say, “I thought we agreed on getting the cake from the other side of the tracks.”  
He says, “Yeah well, I went over there and they were closed because some family issues came up.”  
“Okay, I’ve got Kenma distracting Kuroo, can you duck into the bakery quickly? Then I’ll give you a text once we’re safely inside the arcade.”  
He nods in agreement and runs off to the bakery.  
You find Kuroo and Kenma and continue on to the arcade, you text Lev that it’s safe to leave. You’ve been in the arcade for about an hour before you get a call from Yaku which means that you can go. You walk to the park and once you get to the gate you blindfold Kuroo and tell him that you have a surprise for him. You walk to where the party is set up and remove the blindfold and everyone yells surprise.  
Kuroo laughs “This is so cliche.” He says in a calmer tone “Thank you, y/n.”  
You say, “don’t just thank me, thank everyone. Kurasuno took the time to go all the way to Tokyo by train!”  
He mouths “wow” and then says loudly, “thank you all, so much!”  
Hinata runs up to him and jumps excitedly and says, “I’ve grown a whole 0.2 millimeters!”  
Kuroo laughs, “That’s great Chibi chan!”  
Hinata turns and sees Kenma and Kenma says “Hi shoyo!” That was probably the most excited you’d ever seen him.  
Kuroo runs off to go bug Tsukkishima with Bokuto and you go hangout with the other managers. Everybody seems to be enjoying themselves, Hinata and Lev are seeing who can jump higher and Yamamoto, Tanaka and Nishinoya are standing around you, trying to defend you. After about an hour you bring out the cake and everybody sings happy birthday. The Kurasuno players leave so they can go catch a train back and everybody else packs up.  
Everybody slowly leaves and eventually it’s just you and Kuroo. He grabs his headphones from his pocket and hands you a bud, it was playing “Line Without a Hook” by Ricky Montgomery. He puts your hands on his shoulders and holds your waist. You just sway around for a bit, you move in and put your head on his chest. He puts his lips to his ear and whispers “I love you.”  
You reply with, “I love you more”  
He laughs lightly, “Not possible.”  
You stand in his warm embrace, never wanting to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

A couple hours after you get home you get a text from Kuroo.  
“Can I come over, pllleeeaaaasssseeee?”  
“Ofc lol (: ❤️”  
“Yay”  
“Wait, can u bring microwave popcorn? I’m all out”  
“Yesss (:  
A couple minutes later you get another text from Kuroo.  
“Im omw”  
“(:”  
Not even ten minutes later you hear a knock at the door, you run and answer the door  
“Hiiiii” he says with a big dopey grin on his face  
“Hi you say with a smile  
You invite him in and you both go sit on the couch   
“So what are we watching?” he asks  
“I thought you were gonna decide”  
“Well since you haven't seen either of them, lets watch to all the boys i've loved before and ps i still love you”  
“Ugh but they are rom-coms”  
“Yeah, so?  
“They're all mushy and i dont wanna watch that” he pouts  
“God you’re such a ten year old, we’re watching them”  
“Okay” he says “i was just joking anyways   
He smiles at you and then you start the movies   
“What are they about again?”  
“A girl named Lara jean who writes love letters to boys she has a crush on, one day they mysteriously get sent out and all the boys find out and that’s kinda how it sets up the rest of the story for the two movies”   
“Oh okay”  
The movie starts and for a good ten minutes Kuroo is silent, then he speaks and you think he's going to say he's bored of the movie but then he says   
“Y/N?”  
“Yeah…?”  
“Do you have a blanket we could cuddle under? Im kinda cold”  
You blush “yeah obviously”  
You get up and grab a soft maroon blanket that your sister got you two years ago for your birthday and sit back down, Kuroo takes the blanket and throws it on top of you both then, he puts his arm around you and you move closer to him. You start the movie again  
“Are you comfy?” he asks  
“Yeah, thanks.” you blush  
You finish the movie and low and behold you see his eyes are watering   
“K-Kuroo?”  
“Mhm?”  
“Are you crying?!” you laugh   
“N-no they're not!”   
You look at his face and he looks like he’s… embarrassed. You can't believe it! Big tough Kuroo was crying over a cheesy rom-com  
“Awe it's okay! It's supposed to be sad, don't be embarrassed!”  
He looks at you and a tear slips, you both laugh and he hugs you   
“Y/N? Before you start the next movie… c-can i call you pet names?”  
“Like what?” you answer  
“Uhm i don't know… like babe or sugar or something…”  
“I like both of those” you smile  
“I'll keep those in mind” he smiles back  
You get up and start the second movie  
“Y/N?...” he asks  
“Yessir?” you reply  
“Can you make popcorn?”  
“Awe of course”  
You make popcorn and sit back down. 

You’re about half way through the movie but you pause it  
“What's wrong?” Kuroo asks  
“Nothing, just something that always frustrates me about this movie is, the actor for john ambrose is white with blonde hair in the first movie but in the second movie hes got dark skin and dark hair.” you say then you laugh  
“Oh yeah, haha, i never really noticed that, wow that is irritating”   
“I know right?”  
You both laugh and unpause the movie  
The rest of the movie finishes and you turn the tv off and sit in the dark silence for awhile, his arm around you and you check the time   
“Oh my god it’s already 11?!”you say, surprised  
“Oh gosh yeah” he shrugs “the time really flew hey?”  
“Yeah” you blush   
You and him get up and you walk him to the door   
“Goodnight, Y/N” he says with a smile  
“Night Kuroo” you smile   
He turns to you, gives you a hug and kisses you on the forehead. You giggle and blush as he closes the door behind himself. You walk upstairs and get ready for bed but right as you’re turning off your lamp for the night, your sister comes into your room.  
“Soooooo? How’d it gooo?”  
“It was amazing” you say, flinging yourself back into your bed “we cuddled and watched the to all the boys series”  
“Oh nice, i'm surprised he watched those with you” she giggles  
“He was hesitant at first but at the end i swear I saw tears in his eyes!”   
“Oh my gosh!” she laughs “well, i'm gonna go to bed, goodnight Y/N”  
“Goodnight Kiyomi!” you yell into the hall  
That night your dreams are filled with memories from last night, Kuroo’s arms around you, the soft blanket covering both of you, the silence, the bliss. Its one of the best sleeps you've ever had.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a bit of a teaser (:

Soon enough Saturday rolled around the corner and you were getting ready for your date with Kuroo. You put on a cute pink floral dress and a black leather jacket and wear some light makeup. You walk into Kiyomi’s room and ask her how you look.  
“You look stunning Y/N!” Kiyomi exclaims.  
“You think so?” you say.  
“Yes! Now get downstairs so he doesn't need to have the shovel talk with dad while waiting for you.”  
“Okayyyy.”   
You go downstairs and sit down and wait, ten minutes, thirty minutes, an hour, two hours, three hours. You text him to make sure nothing happened, there was no response.   
“Did I get stood up? No. Kuroo wouldn't do that…” you think to yourself.  
You text Kenma and he said that he didn’t notice anything off. That’s when you decide to walk to his house.  
You head to his house, almost running, you were worried last time he went off the radar like this was when his mom left- You stop dead in your tracks, did something happen to his dad or his grandparents? You run faster. Once you get there you knock on his door, there was no answer. You go next door to Kenma’s house, his mom answers the door.   
“Oh! Y/N! It’s been a while! Would you like to come in for some tea?” Says Kenma’s mom, then she notices the sweat dripping down your face and how out of breath you are. She asks, “Are you okay? Is someone chasing you?”  
“Did anything happen to the Kuroos????” you ask urgently.  
“Not that I know of…” She says, “What’s going on?”  
“I was going to go on a date with Kuroo, but then he never showed up and I texted him and called him and he didn’t answer, so I decided I would go to his house and nobody answered the door.” You say quickly.  
“Okay, calm down. I’m sure there's a good reason for all this… I’ll call his dad to make sure, okay?”  
“Okay…”  
She called his dad and ended up leaving a voicemail  
She says “Oh Honey, I’m sure everything's fine, why don’t you go home and get some rest. I’m sure he’ll call you soon.”  
You breathe, “O-okay-”  
You walk home, taking deep breaths and thinking to yourself that Kuroo would be okay, that he just had to be. You get home and get ready for bed, once you’re done you just sit in bed, hoping that he’s okay. Soon you drift off to be woken up by tapping on your window, you look over to find a winded Kuroo. You quickly jump up and open the window, careful not to alert your family. He comes in and you can immediately sense that something’s wrong.  
You whisper, “What happened?! Why didn’t you answer my calls?!”  
He turns to look at you, holding back tears, and whispers, “My grandma.”


	7. Chapter 7

“W-what happened???” you ask almost too loudly.  
“S-she had a heart attack-” He says quietly tears now spilling over.  
“I-is she okay?” You ask slowly.  
“S-she didn’t make it-”  
“Oh my god- Kuroo-” You pull him in for a hug and he burrows his face into your neck, quietly sobbing. This was the first time you’d ever seen him cry, he’d always seemed so bright and happy.   
You whisper into his ear, “I love you so, so much Tetsurou. Everything’s gonna be okay. I promise.” You guide him to your bed where you sit, still embracing one another.  
He pulls away and looks into your eyes and says through his choked back sobs, “I h-had to be s-strong, m-my family… t-they needed me… “  
“Kuroo, everything will be okay. I promise. You don’t have to hold back, I’m right here.”  
You held him tight well he processed what had happened. Ever since his mother had left his grandmother had taken care of him as if he were her own. His father often left for business trips so his grandparents really played a big part in his upbringing. He’d already lost his mother once, now his entire world was crumbling.  
At some point he had cried himself to sleep, and you had drifted off as well. You woke up some time in the morning you looked around, expecting to find Kuroo, instead you found a note on your desk saying:

Y/n,   
I love you. Thank you so, so much. I don’t think that I could’ve made it through last night without you. Thank you. My family needs me, and I wouldn’t want to risk your family seeing us together, otherwise I would still be there, in our little corner of the world. I’m sorry our date didn’t go as planned.  
You don’t need to worry about me, I’ll be okay. I’ll call you sometime today, I promise.

I love you,  
-Tetsurou.

That was just like him, always putting others before himself.

The funeral was the next Sunday.   
His grandmother was a kind soul, she was determined and hard working, always putting others first. You remembered that day in elementary school when Kuroo and Kenma were going too quickly and wouldn’t wait for you. You tried so hard to keep up with them that you ended up falling and scraping your knee. It was just in front of Kuroo’s house and his grandma just happened to be looking out a window, she came out and got you all fixed up then scolded Kuroo for leaving you behind.   
All throughout the service you held Kuroo’s hand tightly. He clung to it as if it were an anchor, the only thing keeping him from being swept up by the tide.  
Well you had silent tears spilling over, Kuroo kept a calm composure.  
At the reception Bokuto, Kenma and Akaashi sat next to you and made small talk. Nearing the end Bokuto asked Kuroo if he wanted him to sleep over that night to keep him company. Kuroo looked at you softly and denied the offer.   
That night, after you got home, Kuroo tapped on your window. You let him and he pulled you in for a hug.   
“Y/n?” He asked quietly  
“Yeah?”  
“Please don’t ever leave me.”  
You pull him in closer, “I promise, I won’t.”  
He holds you tight and you can feel silent tears dripping down onto your shoulders, and you made a silent vow to yourself. That he would never feel this way again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic and I'm really nervous about posting this... thanks for getting this far! Also I am aware that the timeline is a bit from the first years joining the team, sorry about that :)


End file.
